Fade to Black
by Wilhelm Fink
Summary: Five years after Goku left with Shenron, Pan is still spending her days training to become the next savior of planet Earth and the next Super Saiyajin. Does Pan have what it takes to fend off Earth's inevitable next threat?
1. Pan Gaiden I Will Be a SuperSaiyajin!

Fade to Black

Chapter 1: Pan Gaiden - I Will Be a Super Saiya-jin Too!!!

Goten floated tens of feet off the ground with a devilish smile. "C'mon Pan, just try and hit me," he taunted. His niece was standing in his silhouette with her face turned skyward. The day was sunny without a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to be training for the inevitable. Even in these times of peace, the protectors of Earth couldn't let their guard down for there was always something stronger than ever imagined just lurking around the next corner.

Pan shot off from the ground with tremendous force, a white aura of energy surrounding her body. She threw a punch at her uncle but all she could connect with was his after image. She quickly spun around to see Goten's leg flying toward her head. With cat-like quickness, Pan blocked his attack with her arm. She opened up her free hand and an white-yellow glow surrounded it. A weak ki attack discharged from her hand and hit Goten's chest, knocking him backward. Pan dashed toward him, spun around and connected with a roundhouse kick to his neck. The kick sent Goten plummeting toward the ground. Just as he was about to hit the hard rock below, he placed his hand on the ground and bounced up onto his feet.

Goten looked up at Pan with yet another smirk. "Nice hit kiddo," he said. "But can you handle…" Goten raised his power and a golden aura burst forth from him. "A Super Saiya-jin,"

Pan's eyes narrowed with jealousy at her uncle's green eyes and golden hair. Her hair slowly began to levitate above her shoulder and the white aura returned to surround her. She placed a hand out in front of her and motion for her uncle to come her way. "Come and get me Uncle Goten,"

The Super Saiya-jin shot off from the ground and hit Pan in the stomach before she could react. Pan tried to tighten her abdominal muscles to soften the blow but the damage was already done. She gasped for breath as Goten grabbed her legs and began to spin her in a circle. When he let go, she flew like a bullet through the air. When Pan finally regained her composure, she back flipped and made a dead stop; accompanied with a loud booming noise. The determined girl shot back toward her uncle who was floating with his arms crossed in front of her.

When she was within attacking range she cocked her fist back, ready to attack. Goten prepared a counter blow but just as he threw an arm up to block the punch, Pan disappeared and he felt a kick to his back. Goten tumbled from the sky and hit the ground hard; unable to catch himself as he did before. He got up slowly and smiled at his niece. "Nice shot Pan," Goten's golden hair fell back to his normal black hairstyle as he powered down. "We'll have to finish this some other time though Pan," he said. He turned and began to walk toward his mountain home that he still shared with his mother. "I've got a date with Paris I need to get ready for,"

"Oh c'mon Goten!" Pan shouted. "You're just afraid I'll win!"

Her taunt fail to coax Goten back into the fight as just waved his hand at her as he continued to walk away. Pan slowly floated back to Earth, a bit dejected that her training session was over. She too decided to return home and call it a night. The sun's orange rays were barely peeking over the forest that surrounded Mt. Paozu and the sky was changing from blue to a deep purple.

"Pan, you're home! All done with training for the day?" Videl asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Only because Uncle Goten has a date though. What's for dinner?" Pan questioned as she strolled into the kitchen.

"It'll be served as soon as your father gets home," Videl replied. She tapped a wooden spoon against the side of a pan to get the excess sauce off of it and placed it onto the counter next to the oven. She went over to the refrigerator and took a paper clipping from under a magnet and brought it over to Pan. "Look what was in the paper today,"

She handed the scrap of gray paper to her daughter and Pan began to read it out loud. "Great Saiya-girl Saves the Day Again! The mysterious costumed crime fighter once again foiled a bank robbery in downtown Satan City this afternoon. She quickly dispatched the armed gunmen with a flurry of punches and kicks and the men were rendered unconscious. No one was harmed in the robbery attempt,"

Pan turned to her mom and smiled. "Oh Pan, I'm so proud of you," Videl said happily. She bent over and gave her daughter a tight hug. Pan raised an eyebrow and gritted her teeth. "Thanks mom," It really wasn't her choice to fight crime like her parents. They pressured her into saving the town like they and her grandfather had before. It seemed to be sort of a family tradition in Pan's eyes so she just bared it for her parents' sake.

Gohan entered the house as Videl released Pan from her hug. Gohan stepped into the kitchen and removed his red-rimmed glasses. "Good evening ladies," Gohan was dressed in a blue suit with a yellow tie and a white under shirt. He placed a pile of books as well as his glasses down on the end of the kitchen table and took a seat.

"How was class today?" Videl asked.

"Oh, the same old same old," he replied.

Pan took a seat opposite her father. "Can we eat now mom? I'm starving,"

"You're just like your grandfather, you know that?" Gohan laughed. "Maybe you spent a little too much time in space with him,"

Pan placed a fork into her steaming spaghetti and gave a little smile. It had been nearly five years since her grandfather had disappeared with the dragon balls and she missed him more and more with each passing day. She kept a small part of his gi that was left behind when he flew away with the dragon in her bedroom. She would pull it out from time to time and think of all of the amazing stories he would tell her of his childhood. These stories drove her to become one of the strongest beings on Earth; which in this universe was saying something. One thing kept bothering her though. She wasn't a Super Saiya-jin. Goten and Trunks seemed to have had the ability passed down genetically but Pan hadn't been able to transform. Even with all of the past frustration, she believed that one day she would become the first female Super Saiya-jin.

"What's wrong Pan?" Gohan asked. Pan perked her head up and looked at her dad. "Did something happen at school today?" Pan shook her head slowly. "No dad, I'm alright, just daydreaming,"

Pan finished up her meal and decided to go for a walk. The sun had set behind the trees and the air had cooled down. She stared up at the twinkling stars in the sky and sighed. Lightning bugs were beginning to take over the night sky as summer drew near. Life had long since resumed to normal and Pan had become just another normal teenager. She had just finished her first year at the university in Satan City along with Vegeta and Bulma's daughter Bra.

Pan walked up to a large boulder and climbed up onto it. She pulled her legs up to her chest and draped her arms over her knees and continued to stare up at the black sky. After a few minutes, a small red light appeared amongst the stars. At first Pan thought nothing of it. Probably just another plane. As she watched the light, it got larger and larger fairly fast. It then took the shape of a spaceship and she watched it shoot over the trees and out toward a barren field close to the mountain. Knowing how protective her parents were, she took off quickly and followed the ship at a distance so she wasn't detected.

Just as she had thought, the ship landed in a field close to Mt. Paozu. She knelt down behind a rock and watched the ship hover for a few minutes before letting down three metal claw-like legs. The shipped was mainly white and shaped like an insect. There was a purple dome at the front of the ship which Pan assumed was where it was piloted from. With a loud hiss, a door on the bottom of the ship opened and an elevator with two figures descended. The men stepped off of the elevator and it returned to the ship. Pan could see in the lights from the ship that the humanoid aliens were dressed in an orange-yellow baggy outfit with blue scarf-like items wrapped around their necks, matching blue undershirts and tight black pants. One of then aliens had long red hair that went down to the middle of his back, and the other had a spiky red Mohawk. Pan could also see that they each had a sword strapped to their back and daggers at their hips. Pan decided to end this quickly and left her hiding place and stood right in the aliens' line of site.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming crew Zesin," one of the aliens laughed. "Are you here to take us to your leader?"

Pan stood emotionless in front of them with her fists clenched at her sides. The two aliens walked toward her and stopped a few feet away. Their capes blew softly in the wind, making a rustling sound that cut through the usual night silence. Pan didn't give them the privilege of eye contact and stared straight forward between the two men. This clearly irritated the aliens and one of them voiced their displeasure.

"Hey! You are to answer when we speak to you Earthling!"

Pan brushed a piece of hair back that the wind had blown into her face. "Considering your demeanor, I can assume neither of you are here to promote peace between our civilizations so, I'll give you an ultimatum. I'll let you leave now unharmed if you choose. But I will not hesitate to kill you if you cross me,"

The two men broke out in laughter. "Are you hearing this Esau? She says she'll kills us,"

Once the two men finished laughing, the one named Zesin spoke up again. "Since she obviously doesn't want to do this the easy way…" he unsheathed his sword and smiled. "We'll have to do this the hard way,"

Pan still stood with her arms at her sides, fists still clenched. The other alien Esau took a few steps back to give his partner some attacking space. "This shouldn't take long," Zesin said with an evil smirk.

He jumped into the air with his sword raised high over his head in a striking motion. He slashed down at Pan but she easily caught the alien's sword with her right hand and ripped it out of his hand. Zesin fell on his back in front of Pan and saw her effortlessly toss his sword into a bush. He scrambled to his feet and crouched into a fighting stance. Esau stood behind him with his arms crossed, diligently watching his partner. Zesin lunged at Pan with his fist flying toward her face. Pan quickly moved out of the way and kneed the alien in the stomach. She landed and smiled. Zesin writhed in pain on the ground, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

It was at this moment that his partner Esau decided to enter the fray. He jumped into the air and placed his wrists together and an energy blast shot from his palms at Pan's back. She turned and swatted the ball of energy away like a fly. Esau attempted the attack again but his blasts only hit Pan's after image. Esau floated in the air, his eyes darting back and forth, looking for Pan. She drove an elbow into his back and knocked him into the ground. Zesin had finally composed himself and once again dashed off toward Pan. He took off from the ground and shot blast after blast at the female Saiya-jin who dodged them with ease. He shot one final blast that tore through Pan's after image. He floated with his arms bents and fists clenched in the air. Pan appeared behind him and blasted the red-haired alien into oblivion.

Esau was shaking on the ground. "Zesin! H-how could you?"

Pan returned to the ground and faced Esau. "You've clearly underestimated me," she said, brushing some hair from her face.

Pan began to walk toward Esau and he shakily began to shuffle his body backwards away from her. "You…you can't be real!" he shouted.

The dark-haired girl smiled. "I appreciate the compliment but you should have thought of that earlier," Pan raised her hand and a ball of energy the size of a basketball formed in her palm. The beam shot out and quickly disposed of the remaining alien.

"Pan!" Gohan's voice shouted.

Pan looked into the sky and saw her father flying toward her. He touched down just a few feet away and walked up to her. "What's going on here Pan?"

"Nothing I couldn't take care of," she replied.

Gohan frowned. He looked to the spaceship and then back to his daughter. "You could've gotten hurt Pan. What would your mother say?"

"Dad, I can take care of these things now too. Don't worry about me so much," she said, placing her left hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan sighed. "I suppose you're right. You are my daughter after all," Pan gave him a smile. "We should be getting home though. We'll call Bulma to analyze this ship in the morning,"

As Gohan and Pan shot off toward their cozy mountain home, a cloaked figure crawled out of the alien ship and stole away quietly into the night.


	2. The Mysterious Ship

Fade to Black

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Ship

Bulma stood with Gohan, Pan and Trunks a few feet away from the spaceship that had touched down the night before. Bulma walked up to the ship and began to examine the entrance that the two aliens had emerged from the night before. She felt around for a button or a switch, but she could find nothing; the small door was shut tight. As she examined the bottom of the ship, Trunks and Pan gave the top of the ship a once over. Like Bulma, they could find no way in. Pan floated off of the ship and hovered slowly over to the metallic purple dome in the front of the ship. While she floated, her eyes scanned the dome as she looked for a possible way in. Frustrated, she raised her right arm and a light yellow ball formed in her hand. Trunks turned and saw Pan about to blast a hole in the ship and quickly raced over to her.

"Pan don't!" he shouted.

Pan turned her head toward him but kept the energy ball in her hand. "How else do you expect us to get in this thing?"

Trunks reached her and placed a hand on her arm and lowered it. The ball of energy expired and Trunks gave a sigh of relief. "You can't just go blasting holes in everything Pan. If we want to know where this ship came from, we need to keep as much of it intact as possible,"

Trunks flew over to the dome and placed his left hand on it. His hand lit up with yellow light and part of the dome began to melt way. He slipped his way in and examined the cockpit. The walls were lined with huge computers with bright blinking lights and buttons. The wall of computers was split by a metal sliding door. Trunks poked his head out of the hole he created and waved Pan over. She followed Trunks into the cockpit and toward the door. The door shot open and the two carefully walked into the next room. It appeared to them that this was used for storage. The room was littered with little statues about three feet in height. The statues looked like humanoid flies. They stood on two feet with a body that reminded Pan of a catcher's chest pads. Four thin arms sprouted out of the catcher pad body. The heads had two huge fly-like eyes that sat atop the head like half basketballs. The side of the head had small half-volcano shaped lumps sticking out.

Pan plugged her nose. "It smells terrible in here,"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "You said it," he placed a hand on one of the statues and tilted it slightly. He turned it slowly and a pair of wings was revealed on its back, as well as a pair of three-toed feet. Pan and Trunks continued through the storage area and exited another door into a hallway. There were doorways on both sides of the hallway, each without a door. Inside the white rooms sat a bed, a dresser and ceiling lights. Trunks entered a room while Pan continued down the hallway. He opened the dresser and saw it lined with the orange-yellow outfits that the invaders had worn the previous evening. Trunks opened up another compartment and saw it full of blue shirts and blue scarves. His head snapped up and reminisced for a moment.

He pieced together the outfit in his mind. "This looks like the same thing Tapion wore,"

"Who are you talking to?" Pan asked from the doorway.

Trunks turned around with the clothes still in hand. "I think I know where our alien friends were from,"

-

"Konats?" Gohan questioned. "Why does that sound familiar?"

Pan and Trunks had exited the ship and regrouped with Gohan and Bulma to explain their findings. Gohan gave them a quizzical look as if he thought the two were lying. Bulma spoke up. "Konats. Isn't that where your friend Tapion was from? The guy with the music box right?"

"Right," Trunks replied. "I'm not one hundred percent sure but the clothes and the statues that I found, not to mention Pan's description of how the two aliens were dressed makes it seem like Konata-jins are exactly who we're dealing with,"

"I'm going to run a system scan on the ship's travel log. That should tell us exactly who we're dealing with," Bulma explained.

She raised her arm and clicked a button on her wristwatch. Almost immediately, an image of Dr. Briefs appeared on the tiny screen with a cigarette in his mouth and his little black cat perched on his shoulder. "What can I do for you Bulma?"

"Dad, we need a transport device sent out to Mt. Paozu right away. We might have another situation on our hands,"

"Oh I see. I'll have one over there as quick as I can,"

Bulma smiled. "Thanks dad,"

She clicked her wristwatch again and her father disappeared from the small screen. She pulled a capsule out of her pocket, pushed the top of it and tossed it onto the ground. A small yellow plane appeared from behind a puff of smoke and Trunks, Gohan and Pan followed her into it. They quickly returned to Gohan's home at Mt. Paozu and waited for the transport. As they waited, Pan and Trunks playfully sparred with each other to pass the time. With Pan's constant training and Trunks' slacking off since the defeat of the seven Evil Dragons, the two fought evenly with each other. Trunks threw a punch at Pan's face, but she easily blocked it away with an open hand. She countered with a left-handed uppercut that looked as if it would connect until Trunks moved his head out of the way just in time. Pan and Trunks jumped back wards and smiled.

"I will admit, you've gotten a lot better Pan,"

Pan stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to lie Trunks, you're slowing down a little bit,"

Trunks gave a short laugh. "You think so Pan?"

A loud noise came from the sky. Everyone turned their head skyward and saw a brown Capsule Corp. transport device preparing to land. Trunks turned his attention back to Pan.

"I'd finish this fight if the transport wasn't here, but I'm sure we'll finish this one day,"

Pan looked at Trunks and frowned. "You're just like Uncle Goten. You're just afraid I'll beat you,"

"Oh really?" he whispered in her ear

Trunks had suddenly appeared behind her. Her eyes hadn't picked up his movements. He was fast. Still staring straight forward she smirked.

"I look forward to our fight Trunks,"

They joined Gohan and Bulma near the recently landed transport. Bulma stepped into the transport alongside the pilot that had flown it over and instructed the rest of the group to follow her. Shortly after, they shot off into the blue sky and out to the spaceship site. As they flew, Pan would periodically glance over at Trunks, who was flying next to her. Trunks eventually caught on and as she gave him a look, he met her eyes and laughed.

"What are you looking at Pan? I know I look good but I didn't expect looks from you,"

Pan turned her head away from him and her cheeks developed a slight reddish tinge to them.

_What am I thinking? It's just Trunks. We spent a whole year in space with Grandpa Goku looking for Dragon Balls. We're friends…just friends…nothing more…nothing less._

-

A giant brown claw was being deployed from the base of the transport ship that was currently floating above the alien spacecraft. Bulma stood on the ground and guided the pilot with her hand as he positioned the claw to fit around the ship's exterior. Pan sat a few yards away in a patch of grass with her legs held loosely against her body as she watched the giant claw clamp itself around the ship.

"So, what do you think kiddo?" her father questioned from behind her.

She turned around and placed her hands behind her to hold herself up. "'bout what?"

"Trunks' Konats theory. From what I understood, Tapion and his little brother Minosha were the only remaining warriors on that planet. Why would a Konata-jin come here? Or have violent plans anyway?"

"Beats me dad. Trunks' theory seems a bit out there I will admit but I have nothing to contribute on this subject. I wasn't around then as you well know,"

Gohan smiled and ruffled Pan's hair before he walked away. Pan frowned a bit and blew some hair out of her face. She moved her arms from their propping position and lay down on the ground. She stared up into the crystal clear sky and watched a group of birds fly through her field of vision, probably trying to make a home somewhere in the surrounding forest. A loud beeping suddenly interrupted her relaxation and she immediately looked to her wrist. A small red light on her wristwatch flashed rapidly, accompanied by the loud beep. As she ran to take off for her house, Trunks caught her running out of the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going Pan?"

She took off and shouted back in Trunks' direction. "Duty calls!"

Trunks scratched his head and raised an eyebrow. "What is she talking about?"

-

A heavy-set man with a red bandanna covering his mouth and nose pointed a handgun at a bank cashier. The women shrieked in fear as she scrambled to shove money into a large khaki bag that the criminal had provided for her. Three other men with handguns watched the bank clientele who were face down on the ground with their hands covering their heads. The cashier finished filling the bag and handed it to the masked man.

"Here take it!" she screamed as she ducked out of site.

The man snatched the bag, turned and began walking slowly toward the door. "It was a pleasure doin' business wit ya," he said with a smirk,

Before he could reached the door, a masked superhero entered the building. The mysterious hero was dressed in a teal and black outfit, black pants with Saiya-jin warrior boots and a white helmet that had small antennae sticking out from it.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

The four masked bank robbers began backing up slowly in horror. "Great Saiyagirl!" they shouted in unison.

"I see my reputation precedes me," she laughed. "Now I'm going to give you the chance to return that money the easy way before I bring you in for the police to deal with you, or we can do this the hard way,"

One of the robbers shakily raised his handgun and fired a shot that flew past Saiyagirl's head. The hero laughed again. "So it's gonna be like that then,"

She dashed at the men who were now trying to escape from her. The man who had fired the shot at her was her first victim. Moving faster than the human eye could see, she appeared in front of him and landed a punch to his stomach. He fell to his knees, doubled over In pain. He then fell to his side, tears falling from his eyes and onto the ground. Saiyagirl then moved to her next victim and killed two birds with one stone as she cracked two of the henchmen's heads together, instantly knocking them out. She finally turned her attention to the fat man clinging to the bag of money. He trembled immensely in the corner of the bank as Saiyagirl approached him. She stopped a few feet in front of him and gave him a devilish smirk. He threw the bag of money at her face in an attempt to distract her. He made a mad dash to the door and exited the bank where he was promptly met by a swarm of police.

Outside of the bank, the crowd of people that had formed around the police barricade cheered loudly as Saiyagirl emerged with the remaining unconscious bank robbers. She set them on the ground in front of a group of policemen.

"Thank you Great Saiyagirl, another job well done,"

"Just another days work for…" she outstretched her arms, and placed them in the shape of a heart on top of her head. "Great Saiyagirl!"

On the inside of the disguise, a giant sweat drop formed on the back of Pan's head.

_God I feel like an idiot…_


	3. Konatajin Attack! The Statues Are Alive

Fade to Black

Chapter 3: Konata-jin Attack?! The Statues Come to Life!!!

Pan stood with her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She casually fell into a power-up stance and a tornado of white energy erupted around her body. The sky above Pan was a clear blue with small white clouds periodically dotting it. It was a perfect day for Pan to train to become the next great savior of Earth. She lowered her head, gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly. The white aura grew more and more and she rapidly increased her energy output. She opened her eyes and stared angrily at the grassy field that stretched out in front of her. With a scream, her aura grew twice in size and her hair stood straight up on end. Her eyes slowly flashed between their normal black and a teal color before it all ended with a sonic boom. She was now at full power.

She extended an arm out in front of her and examined her partially gloved hand. Pan then turned her gaze to a large boulder that lay about a football field away from her. She jumped skyward and stopped tens of feet off the ground in power-up stance. The female Saiya-jin placed her hands above her head, left hand behind the right, and focused her energy until a basketball sized ball of scorching yellow energy formed. She whipped her touching hands down toward her chest and shouted.

"Ma...sen…ko…HA!!!"

The fiery blast shot out of her palms like a rocket and upon connection with it's target, turned the area around it into a small dark crater of scorched Earth. Dust fell from the sky and scattered the surrounding area of Pan's training ground. She returned to Earth and in the sunlight, instantly began shadow boxing against herself. Her shadow danced across the ground as she fought herself through the grassy landscape. After five minutes or so, Pan stopped to catch her breath. She wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand and exhaled heavily. It had been nearly five days since Bulma had taken the mysterious space ship back to Capsule Corp. and there had been no word on where it had come from. Pan didn't spend her days fretting about it though. It could've just been space pirates.

Pan's peaceful rest was soon interrupted by an ear piercing beep from her wristwatch. She rolled her eyes and sighed. It was probably the police trying to reach her superhero fighting persona, Great Saiyagirl, to foil another bank robbery. To her surprise, the tiny LCD screen on her watch flickered and a concerned Bulma appeared. Even with the upgraded watch, the image came in a bit grainy, and thin black lines scrolled from the bottom to the top of the screen. The older women on the screen sighed.

"Pan, I think it would probably be a good idea if you came with your father and uncle to Capsule Corp. We've finished the ship's travel log analysis and I'm afraid Trunks' theory was right," Pan sternly nodded in agreement.

"I see. I'll let my dad know right away. I'll have to leave a message for Grandma Chi-Chi though. Goten's out on yet another date with Paris," Bulma gave Pan a half-smile and thanked her. The two exchanged their goodbyes and the screen blipped off into a single white point on the screen that slowly faded away. Pan turned her face toward the sunshine filled sky and levitated a few feet off the ground. She scrunched herself up a bit and clenched her fists. A white aura swirled around her and she shot off toward her home to inform her parents and hopefully her uncle with the news.

-

**At the Son residence…**

Gohan sat alone at a large oak table that was situated in the middle of his kitchen. The tan painted walls were adorned with photos of past years and memories. Most of the pictures were family portraits through the years but there were also pictures of Goku and the rest of the family's friends. One of the pictures that sat above the rest was of Goku and Gohan relaxing in a field a few days before the Cell Games…blonde hair and all. Another directly below it held an image of Mr. Satan stooped over with a hand on Trunks' shoulder giving the peace sign. Trunks stood with his arms crossed and his eyes pointed skyward in disbelief. Goten stood on the opposite side with his shoulders slumped over and an angry look directed at his friend. This was taken after the boys had competed in the junior division of the Tenkaichi Budokai the day Majin Buu hatched. As Gohan sat and circled his students' wrong answers with a red pen, Pan touched down outside of the small mountain home and burst through the door. Gohan lifted his head from the paperwork he was correcting and took his red-rimmed glasses off. The seasoned fighter could easily tell something was wrong with the slightly distressed look that was across Pan's face.

"What's the matter Pan?" the concerned father asked. Pan rubbed the back of her head with her right hand and began to explain the situation that Earth had found itself in now.

"Bulma called me on my wristwatch and said they were finished with the ship log analysis. Trunks was right…the ship is from Konats. We need to go to Capsule Corp. right away," Pan said. Gohan sighed and stood up from his seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue cell phone. He hit a few buttons and placed the small device to his ear. Gohan looked over to his daughter.

"I knew this peace wouldn't last forever," Gohan sighed to himself. He waited as the phone rang a few more times until his brother picked up. Gohan carefully unraveled the situation for Goten and instructed him to meet them at Capsule Corp. as soon as he could. He hung the phone up and placed the phone back into his pocket. "C'mon Pan, let's go," Pan nodded to her father and opened the door to leave. As she opened the door, Videl was walking toward them with two bags of groceries in her hands. She walked up to Pan and placed a bag into her arms.

"How about helping your mom out sweetie?" Videl asked. Pan frowned, rolled her eyes and followed her mother back into the house. Gohan could be seen clearing the papers he was grading from the table and placing them into a black suitcase. Videl set her bag down on the kitchen counter and turned toward Gohan. Without a word, Gohan told Videl the story as well and a frightened look fell upon her face.

"Not again Gohan! You were sure these things would stop with your father being gone and all," she said, clearly a bit irritated.

"I thought that's how things would be but apparently I was wrong," Gohan walked over to his wife and wrapped her in a hug. "Everything will be ok, it always is," he said into her eyes. Videl gave him a smile and Gohan returned this with a kiss on the forehead. Pan was now standing by the door, waiting for her father to accompany her to Capsule Corp. Gohan made his way over to her and they both waved goodbye to Videl. Once they were gone, Videl left as well and walked next door to visit her mother-in-law. She knocked on the door and in a matter of seconds, was met by Chi-Chi. The mother of two happily greeted Videl and led her into the small house. Chi-Chi sat Videl down at the kitchen table, placed a cup of tea before Videl and took a seat across from her. Seeing the look of anxiety in Videl's eyes, Chi-Chi spoke up.

"Is there something wrong Videl? You look a bit frazzled," Videl removed her attention from her tea and looked up at Chi-Chi.

"Gohan told me there's another problem. That spaceship turned out to be more than just space pirates like Pan told me," Videl took a sip from her tea and waited for Chi-Chi's response. To her surprise, Chi-Chi gave her a short laugh.

"Well of course it's more than just space pirates Videl. If I've learned anything from being married to Goku, it's that nothing is what it seems…ever," she said confidently. Chi-Chi placed a hand on Videl's wrist and smiled. "We've been through this before. We'll pull through…as always," Videl gave Chi-Chi a tentative smile and took a sip from her drink.

-

**At Capsule Corp…**

Pan, Gohan and Trunks were all gathered around Bulma as she read information that the ship log analysis had provided them off of a computer screen. Vegeta, wearing a black tank top, white Saiya-jin gloves, baggy gray pants and white Saiya-jin boots, leaned up against the door frame. The group was used to his anti-social tendencies by now. He wasn't near them but they knew he was listening just as intently as they were. Once Bulma had filled the Saiya-jins with all the information they needed, Gohan spoke.

"I suppose all we can do is stay vigilant. We must be prepared for anything that could come our way," Gohan said seriously. "There's no telling what will happen next. I remember these Konata-jins are crafty," Vegeta walked further into the room and placed his right fist on his hip.

"I'll save you all the trouble of preparing by letting you know that I can take care of this myself so I suggest you stay out of my way," Vegeta said arrogantly. Gohan frowned at the elder Saiya-jin and crossed his arms.

"Vegeta, we have no idea what this thing is capable of. Who knows how strong it is," Gohan said. Vegeta laughed at him and began walking out of the room. He threw a hand up in the air to wave goodbye.

"With Kakarott out of the way, no one will stand in my way as the most powerful being in the universe," As he left, they could see Goten side step Vegeta, who was busy stalking down the walkway to move, and enter the room. Goten ran a hand threw his newly grown long, black hair and spoke.

"Did I miss anything guys?" he asked. Pan laughed at her uncle and walked past him out of the room.

"Yes Uncle Goten, you missed all of it," Goten raised an eyebrow at his teenage niece and turned back to Gohan, Bulma and Trunks. Goten took a seat on a black computer chair and leaned toward the group, intent on gathering as much information as he could. Once Gohan finished filling his brother in, Trunks pulled his best friend off to the walkway outside of the computer room to have a private word with him. Goten leaned up against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets; calm as could be. Trunks on the other hand paced back in forth nervously in front of him. After a few moments of silence, Goten grabbed Trunks' arm to stop the pacing.

"What's the matter Trunks? Are you really that worried about this?" Trunks' icy blue eyes locked onto Goten's and the black-haired Saiya-jin's mood instantly fell a bit.

"This is our first major test without Goku, don't you remember that?" Trunks reminded him. Goten sighed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Of course I know that Trunks. He is my father after all. Even after all of the things we've been through, we should've expected these various troubles…it's no different than before. But somehow…we'll defiantly overcome this because here on Earth…there are some pretty incredible guys," Goten said, pointing between Trunks and himself. This managed to crack a smile on his friend's face. Trunks turned around and placed his hands on a metal railing. He turned his head back and looked at Goten out of the corner of his eye.

"I did want to talk to you out here for a reason though," Trunks stated. Goten tipped his head and stood up straight. Goten joined Trunks on the rail and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you thinking Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks smiled and glanced over to his friend.

"Fusion Goten,"

"You've got to be kidding me Trunks. Do you even remember any of that dance? It was ridiculous!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks turned his body toward his friend.

"As ridiculous as it is, it could be our only chance to win. We don't know how strong these guys are," Trunks said, trying to convince him. Goten looked toward the ground, seemingly in thought, for a moment. He looked back up and smacked Trunks on the shoulder.

"I'm in,"

As the two longtime friends were making plans for triumph, Pan was wandering around the lower level of Capsule Corp. looking for Vegeta. Even though he was generally cold toward her, and her entire family for that matter, to her, he was an endless fountain of knowledge just like her grandfather. Pan made her way to the lowest level of the building and found herself staring down a dark corridor. She walked down the dark hallway and stopped once she reached a door outlined in red light. The thick metal door was dotted with screw heads and a small window in the middle of it. Pan placed her hands on the door and looked through the window to see Vegeta kicking rapidly at the air. She glanced over at the wall to the right of her and saw '900G' in red digital numbers. She turned back to the window to see the red lights were now replaced by everyday fluorescent white. Vegeta was now standing with his back to the door and placed a towel around his neck. Assuming it was safe to enter; Pan grabbed the metal door handle, pulled it down and yanked the heavy door open. Without turning, Vegeta took a sip of water from a water bottle.

"What are you doing here?" he spat. Any normal person would be taken back by his demeanor but Pan took it in stride as she continued walking toward him. Vegeta turned toward her and scowled. She stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Now I know all about your history with my family but I'm willing to make a fresh start at this if you are," Pan began. Vegeta placed his right fist on his hip again dropped his water bottle to the ground. The bottle slowly rolled over to Pan and stopped at her feet.

"I don't have time for this. What are you getting at?"

"Goten isn't much of a challenge anymore and my father is always busy with his job. Trunks seems to be working here all the time and Uub is god knows where. That leaves you Vegeta…how 'bout it? You've got to be bored training by yourself by now," Pan asked. Unfortunately for Pan, Vegeta wasn't easy to convince in the least bit. He turned around and walked away from her, grasping each end of the towel that was draped around his neck.

"No one on this planet is worthy enough to fight with me anymore," he said. Pan placed her hands on her hips and stared angrily at Vegeta.

"So I suppose that goes for your own son and my father as well?" she shouted. Pan began to walk out of the room. "I don't even know why I bothered. I'll see you when I need to," she stormed out of the gravity chamber and slammed the heavy metal door, nearly knocking it off of its hinges. Vegeta turned toward the door and shook his head.

-

**In a cave on the outskirts of Satan City…**

A short creature wearing a light brown overcoat, dark blue undershirt and a tall black hat paced frantically across the dirt ground near the front of a large cave. The late day sun revealed the short man's pink skin, white hair and pointy ears. The man stopped for a moment and looked toward the tall buildings of Satan City with a devious grin on his face.

"Shingai! Ikei! It is time," the man cried. A tall muscular man with a red Mohawk and an outfit similar to the men that Pan disposed of days ago emerged from the cave. Seconds later, a shorter, lankier man with matching clothes and hair followed. The two men stood on either side of the shorter pink one and folded their arms. The pink man placed two fingers on each of his temples and closed his eyes tight. Shingai and Ikei glanced down at the little man and watched his mouth move as it poured out inaudible words.

After a minute or two, the man finished and a devilish smile returned to his face. "It begins,"

-

**At Capsule Corp…**

Mr. Briefs shot out of his laboratory and bolted down a walkway toward the sitting room that Gohan, Bulma, Pan, Trunks and Goten occupied. His unexpected entrance was met with grave concern as he screamed loudly.

"T-the statues! They've come to life!" Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Goten shot up from their seated positions and immediately began running toward the lab. Before they could reach the room, the door burst off its hinges with a yellow blast of energy. Gohan threw an arm out and stopped the rest from going any further. The insect statues shot out of the laboratory like a swarm of bees and flew around wildly for a second before focusing their attention on Pan and the others. The insects clicked loudly; knowing they had acquired their desired targets.

"We've got to lead them out of here!" Gohan shouted. The three younger Saiya-jins nodded and followed Gohan over the railing and down onto the main floor. The Saiya-jins ran through the double door entrance of Capsule Corp. and out into the streets. As they exited, they nearly knocked Bra over, who was returning home with shopping bags full of clothes draped over her arms.

"Hey watch it!" she cried as they shot off into the sky. "I swear…" Bra reached for the door but as she did, the swarm of insects flew like bullets past the blue-haired demi-Saiya-jin and after Gohan, Trunks, Pan and Goten. Bra let out an eardrum shattering scream and tossed her bags in the air. She fell to her knees and brought her hands up to her mouth as clothes gently fell from the sky around her.

The former statues trailed their Saiya-jin targets closely as they flew away from the city and out toward a desolate area full of tall, red rock formations. Trunks turned his head and looked behind them to count thirteen creatures following them. He glanced over to Pan, who was flying next to him, and saw a look on her face he hadn't seen since Goku defeated Omega Shenron. Goten shot up next to him and nudged him a little bit. Trunks turned to his friend.

"So, you think we should use fusion for this?" Goten asked, thinking the fusion was a joke for a moment. Trunks shook his head.

"No. I think we can take them ourselves…but I feel we'll need it for later," Trunks returned sternly. Goten faced forward and saw his brother shooting down toward the ground. Pan, Goten and Trunks shot after him and touched down on the picturesque desert landscape. They were surrounded by towering rock formations, huge rock arches and high cliffs. Grass could be seen growing in patches here and there but the ground was mainly reddish-brown dirt. The insect creatures landed about twenty feet away from the warriors. Their wings folded on their backs and they each bent down into a power-up stance. Gohan, Pan, Goten and Trunks followed suit and fell into their own fighting stances. Dust slowly blew across the soon-to-be battle field and the tension rose. All of a sudden one of the insects screeched and shot off toward Goten. The rest followed suit and picked a warrior to attempt an attack on.

Goten jumped backward from the group's line and prepared to fight. He crossed his arms in front of him and blocked a double left-armed punch from one of the creatures, but was immediately met with two fists in his back from another insect. Goten lurched forward in shock and was kicked up into the air. He back flipped twice and composed himself once again. He saw the two insects fly toward him and raised a hand in front of his face. A yellow energy blast shot out from his palm, causing his enemies to fly in opposite directions to avoid it. They instantly disappeared from Goten's view and appeared behind him. Goten felt two kicks slam into his lower back and he plummeted quickly to the ground.

Gohan floated in the air with his hands tightly held in fists. A cloud of dust shot up from the ground after he quickly knocked his two opponents down with one kick to both of their necks. He wasn't the strongest fighter anymore, but he surely was the smartest. The two insects had flown at him in a tight side-by-side formation and Gohan took the opportunity to strike them down. Knowing full well that it wasn't over, he watched his opponents stand and shoot back off toward him. They each fired an energy blast at Gohan, who easily brushed them away with hands. Seeing an opening, one insect creature threw a double right-handed uppercut into Gohan's stomach, sending him higher into the air. The alien's partner clasped his two upper hands together and slammed Gohan in the mid back, sending him to the ground.

Gohan glanced over to his brother and threw him a smirk. Gohan and Goten bent down and gave a little shout. Two bright golden auras shot forth from them and their black hair stood up on end, turning gold as well. Their recently changed teal eyes saw their opponents flying toward them and the Super Saiya-jins smiled.

Pan on the other hand was having an easy time with the insects that chose her as their target. She slammed a roundhouse kick to the side of one of the insect's head, distorting his cheek and sending him flying into a rock formation. The other creature repeatedly shot yellow ki blasts at the young Saiya-jin but his effort failed as she gracefully back flipped away from each of the white hot beams. Pan landed after her final back flip and brushed some hair from her face. Without knowing, a third insect had managed to sneak behind her and landed a flying kick that sent her into the rocks.

She slowly turned to see one of the insects holding his palm in front of her face. His palm lit up with a yellow energy blast and the insect laughed maniacally. Just as he was about to release the blast at the surprised girl, a blue beam of energy tore through the side of the insect. Pan removed her arms from a guarded position and saw Vegeta with his hand outstretched.

"Thanks Vegeta," Pan said. Vegeta threw his hand into the air at her as his way of saying 'you're welcome' before he flew off to annihilate his next victim. Pan exited her near-grave and saw three Super Saiya-jins and Vegeta easily taking care of the remaining insects. Pan's eyes turned skyward as one of them shot a blast in her direction. She dodged the blast with ease and shot a return blast at her enemy. The insect narrowly avoided her attack, but soon found itself flying toward the ground as Pan had landed a crushing punch to the top of the alien's head. As the insect fell, Pan raised her arms at her sides and floated like a cross in the sky. A blue ball of energy formed in each of her hands.

"Totsugeki!!!" she shouted as she connected her wrists together. The two blue balls transformed into a single blue beam of energy. It collided with her downed opponent and when the smoke cleared, left a crater where it used to be. Pan's eyes looked over to where her father and the rest were fighting. She watched as Goten engulfed his opponent with a single energy blast, signaling the end of the relatively easy bout. She flew over to the rest and touched down next to Gohan. Trunks, Goten and Gohan's hair each fell into its normal position as they powered down and greeted her with smiles.

"Nice job Pan. You really held your own out there," Goten said. Pan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Its lucky Vegeta showed up just in time. I'd be a goner if it wasn't for him," she told them. Vegeta turned his back to the group.

"Don't go on thinking you're special Pan. We need to keep as many of us alive as we can without the Dragon Balls," he snarled. Pan shook her head and laughed a bit. The group's celebration was short lived as they were interrupted by the sound of slow clapping. They looked across the field in front of them and saw the short pink alien clapping. As before, the two men named Shingai and Ikei stood at his sides.

"I'm impressed Earthlings, I truly am. You took my army of insects out with ease…just as I suspected," the pink man said. Gohan glared at the man and began to walk toward him.

"Who are you? What is your business on Earth?" The little man laughed to himself and bowed to the warriors.

"How rude of me," he began. "I am the black magician Kyou from the planet Konats, and these are my warriors Shingai and Ikei," he said as he pointed to himself and to each of the men. "As for my business…I run an intergalactic real estate business if you will. I'm sure I can sell this beautiful planet for quite a high price," he laughed. Gohan glared at Kyou. He was now joined by Trunks, Goten, Pan and Vegeta; who had each taken an interest in the little man's words.

"As I'm always the fan of a fair fight, how about we have one of my men versus…one of yours," he cackled. Goten stepped forward from the group, to everyone's surprise, and pointed at Kyou.

"Looks like I'm your man!"

-

**A/N: I thought it'd be neat to include some power levels at the end of certain fights. I saw it in AlphaDelta1001's ****fic**** 'Path of a Warrior' and thought it was a brilliant idea so…all credit to him.**

**Power Levels**

**Battle with Konata-jin Insects**

**Pan – **76,000,000

**Gohan (base) – **35,000,000

**Gohan (Super Saiya-jin) – **140,000,000

**Goten (base) – **19,000,000

**Goten (Super Saiya-jin) – **77,000,000

**Trunks (base) – **21,000,000

**Trunks (Super Saiya-jin) – **84,000,000

**Vegeta – **150,000,000

**Konata-jin Insect – **75,000,000 (each)


	4. I Will Avenge Those Fallen!

Fade to Black

Chapter 4: I Will Avenge Those Fallen! Pan's Declaration

The light breeze blew Goten's wild black hair across his face as he awaited an answer from the evil black magician Kyou and his minions. His eyes narrowed as he stared across the battlefield at the three villains who had made their presence known just minutes before. Ikei, the tall, lanky man to Kyou's left placed a hand on his chin and cranked his head upward. His neck made a sickening crack as the bones loosened. Kyou smirked as Ikei stepped forward to face the demi-Saiya-jin. Goten planted his feet firmly and bent down into a fighting stance. Across from him, Ikei bent his knees and clenched his fists at his sides. Gohan, Trunks and Pan looked a bit horrified that Goten had so willingly stepped forward to take the first fight alone. Vegeta stood with his arms folded against his chest, patiently awaiting the beginning of the battle.

Without a word, Goten launched himself at his opponent with a fist raised behind his head. Ikei stood emotionless across from him as the Saiya-jin reached him at super speed. Ikei easily blocked Goten's attack by pushing his fist away with an open palm. Goten stumbled forward and Ikei took this chance to attack. He spun around and landed a kick at the middle of Goten's back, sending him flying through the air like a rag doll. Goten front flipped to a stop in mid air and paused for a moment to catch some of the air that was knocked out of him. Ikei calmly appeared behind him and planted a karate chop to his neck. The Saiya-jin grabbed his neck and fell from his hovering position to the dirty ground. Ikei proceeded to kick Goten in the ribs, which sent him flying over to the other warriors. His body bounced once and rolled a few times before coming to a stop at Gohan's feet. Ikei gave the group a devilish smile.

"Next?" he asked in a bit of a squeaky, high pitched voice. Goten placed his hands on the ground and forced himself up slowly as if he was doing a push-up. He turned his head toward his enemy and smiled at him weakly.

"If you think that's all I've got…" he began. Goten stood, still slightly bent over and crouched down into a power-up stance. A bright aura burst forth from his body and whipped around him as his hair stood on end and became a shining gold. "Then you've got another thing coming Ikei," The alien laughed a bit and raised an arm in the air. He pointed a finger toward Goten and yellow energy formed at the tip. A split second later, a thin blast of energy crashed at Goten's feet, making the other warriors, except for Vegeta, jump out of the way.

To his surprise, Goten appeared behind Ikei in the blink of an eye, and landed a left kick on his muscular neck. Ikei stood still like a statue. The kick had absolutely no effect of the monster. He immediately grabbed Goten's leg and threw him into a nearby cliff wall. Rocks fell onto of the black-haired Saiya-jin and the pile lie motionless for a moment. Trunks raised a fist in front of his face and screamed.

"Goten!!!" Trunks shot off of the ground in a fit of rage at Ikei but was knocked from the air by a pink energy blast. Gohan and Pan turned to see Kyou with his arm extended in Trunks' direction.

"Ah ah ah. What did I say?" he said. Vegeta glared at the magician and quickly shot off a blast of yellow energy at the pink alien. The warrior to his right, Shingai, reflected the blast away from him and sent it flying away from the battlefield. The ball of energy crashed into a rock arch; turning it into instant rubble. Trunks, scorched a bit from the blast, rolled over onto his back and stared at the sky for a moment before getting up to one knee to see if his friend was alright.

Yellow rays of light shot through the cracks between the rocks before a great explosion sent pieces of rock flying all around the fighters. Everyone, including Vegeta, Shingai, Ikei and Kyou had to raise an arm to ensure they weren't blinded by the dust storm that accompanied the flying rocks. Goten stood angrily in an indent he had created from his energy; his eyes focused on his target. Ikei took a step back and Goten saw his opportunity to attack and shot off toward Ikei. He slammed a fist into Ikei's stomach which staggered his enemy for a split second. Goten followed his attack up with a blue energy blast to Ikei's chest. The blast sent Ikei skidding across the battlefield. Goten stood with a smirk as Ikei stared at the hole that was burnt in his clothes.

"It isn't that easy to fight a Super Saiya-jin after all is it?" Goten announced. Ikei frowned at Goten and tore off the remainder of his orange and blue shirts. The pieces of cloth fell to the ground and lay in a heap next to Ikei's feet. He looked up into the sky and shot off immediately after. Goten followed and flew at him with an elbow extended and a fist, ready to strike, flying behind his head. Goten threw the fist at Ikei's head but the Konata-jin brushed it away with an open palm. Goten spun like a top and roundhouse kicked Ikei in the forehead, sending him backward a bit. On the ground, Pan grabbed Gohan's arm happily.

"He's winning dad! He's going to do it!" Pan cried excitedly. Gohan kept his eyes focused on the match and didn't say a word to his daughter. Pan saw the look in her father's eyes and refocused her attention on her uncle.

With his opponent still stunned from the kick to the head, Goten cupped his hands slightly behind him and shouted.

"Kame…hame…HA!!!"

A blue energy blast shot out from Goten's hands with the intent of annihilating Ikei. To Goten's dismay, the blast only managed to destroy Ikei's after image. He appeared behind Goten and sent a barrage of yellow energy blasts into the Saiya-jin's back. Goten fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground below. He lay motionless on the ground, clearly suffering from third degree burns and broken bones. His hair returned to its normal black color and his aura faded away. Gohan, Trunks and Pan stared at him in terror as he was clearly on the brink of death. Pan took this opportunity to shoot over to her uncle to bring him over by her and her father. As she reached him, Ikei fired a blast at the two to get her away from Goten. She reflected the blast back at Ikei and placed her uncle over her shoulder. With super speed, she returned to her previous spot and placed him on the ground.

They could tell with his shallow breathing and general appearance that he was hurt bad. Gohan had never seen him like this before. Not even in the battles with Majin Buu, Bebi or the Shadow Dragons had Goten been thrashed like this before. Goten shakily turned his head toward his brother and gave him a weak smile.

"Get him for me big brother," he said before he lost consciousness. Gohan stood and stared at Ikei angrily. Before he could make a move, he could see his daughter shoot off in fury induced trance at the evil being.

"Pan No!" he shouted. Pan paid his words no mind and continued her flight at Ikei. Before he could react, Pan landed a strong right cross on Ikei's cheek. She followed it up by several punches to his stomach and a finishing kick to the chest the rocketed him off into the side of a cliff. Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks watched with a look of pure surprise on their faces as Pan brutally assaulted Ikei. Vegeta took his eyes off the fight and turned to Gohan for a moment.

"She seems to be even more of a Saiya-jin than you," he laughed. Gohan glanced at him for a moment and shook off the comment before returning his eyes to the fight.

Ikei sat in the crater that was created from his impact and wiped a bit of dark red blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. His partner Shingai, on the ground tens of feet away, began stepping toward Pan. Kyou raised and arm and held his warrior back. Ikei could then be seen floating out of his crater toward Pan. The female Saiya-jin floated with her hands tightly clenched into fists at her side. A white aura of energy whipped like a hurricane around her body; rapidly expanding and retracting like a heartbeat. Ikei smiled at Pan and laughed a bit.

"I will say I'm impressed Earthling. I haven't bled in a fight outside of training with Shingai since we defeated those two nuisances Tapion and Minosha," he said arrogantly. Trunks' eyes widened at Ikei's statement. Tapion and Minosha were dead. That's how the Konata-jin race became corrupted. It only took three warriors to plunge an entire civilization into chaos. Earth was in much more trouble than he had previously thought. In the sky, Ikei had stopped his monologue and an evil smirk crept across his Konata-jin face. He appeared behind Pan faster than her eyes could track and whispered in her ear.

"Say goodnight sweetie," he followed his comment with a punch to the back which sent Pan flying toward the face of the cliff. Before she could reach it, Ikei appeared in front of her and kicked her up higher in the air. Pan flew helplessly up higher until Ikei instantly appeared in front of her again. He clasped his hands together and hammered her toward the ground. Ikei once again disappeared with super speed and landed on the ground. He placed his hands on the ground and bent his legs. Right as Pan was about to hit the ground, he timed his kick just right and slammed his feet into her ribs. She crashed into a huge pile of rocks that had once been a part of the cliff side. Ikei instantly appeared in a few feet in front of her and pointed his right index finger at her head. Yellow energy formed at the tip of his finger and he sent it rocketing off toward the injured girl. Just as her life flashed before her eyes, a shadow appeared in front of her and she saw through half-lidded eyes that the beam passed right through the figure's chest and singed her black hair.

Her father Gohan fell to the ground in front of her with smoke pouring from a hole in his back. Tears instantly filled Pan's eyes as she saw her father crumpled at her feet, coughing up blood. She carefully rolled him onto his back and saw a small round hole on the right side of his chest. The blast missed his heart but the damage was done. Gohan managed a smile in between coughing and placed a shaky hand on his daughter's knee.

"You've made me proud today Pan," he coughed and spit a bit of blood out. Vegeta and Trunks stood shaking in shock with their mouths slightly open. "Tell your mother that I love her very much and that I'm sorry," he continued. Pan began sobbing heavily. Her tears poured out onto the ground, staining the dirt.

"D-dad, no. You…you c-cant' d-d-die," she sobbed. "Not n-now. We can't e-even…bring you back! There are no more Dragon Balls,"

Gohan gave his daughter a weak smile. "Show them why they should've never come to Earth…I love you Pan…" with those final words, Gohan life expired right before her eyes. She tightly clutched her father's now lifeless body; tears pouring out onto his dark blue suit. The battlefield was overcome with silence. The wind whistled a bit as Pan slowly stood. Ikei let out a laugh.

"Two down, three to go," he said, folding his arms as he floated in the air. Pan's head snapped up and looked in his direction. She gritted her teeth and stepped away from her deceased father. Her hands balled up into fists and electricity cracked around her arms. Her body began to tremble as she cried. Trunks and Vegeta were now focused on Pan who had fallen to her knees. She slammed her fist into the ground. A shout erupted from her lungs.

"Ikei!!! I…can't…let you go…unpunished!!!" she cried. White energy shot up around her and began to erode the ground around her body. Her eyes again flashed between black and teal, but this time the teal color stayed intact. Her raven-colored hair levitated off of her shoulders and flashed a brilliant gold, but soon returned to black. As her power grew, her hair rapidly flashed between gold and black. With one final cry, her power exploded and dust flew across the battlefield. As the dust cleared, Pan stood fiercely with newly transformed golden hair and teal eyes. Her bangs were now were three thick tufts of hair that sat across her forehead, and two that levitated slightly in the air. The back of her hair was still the same length as before, and unlike a male Super Saiya-jin, didn't stand straight up. Her hair was levitating slightly above her shoulders, spiked out all over the place. Vegeta and Trunks watched in awe at the newest member of the Super Saiya-jin club.

"She's a Super Saiya-jin too?!" Vegeta said in a surprised tone. "How can this be? No female has ever become a Super Saiya-jin before!"

The look on Ikei's face remained unchanged. He had already dispatched of one Super Saiya-jin, what could be different about this one? Worrying was the farthest thing from the alien's mind. Kyou on the other hand was taken aback by the power that radiated from the girl. He turned to his floating warrior and shouted some instructions.

"Ikei! I suggest you take greater care! She's different from the other one!" the pink man informed him. Shingai nodded in agreement, arms folded. Pan rocketed off the ground at her father's murderer and landed a punch in the middle of his chest. Ikei's eyes widened as the blow connected with force he'd never felt before. Pan kicked Ikei back and fired three energy blasts which connected with Ikei's chest and stomach. The blows sent him flying further into the face of the cliff behind him. The new Super Saiya-jin air dashed at him and dug a kick into his stomach that sent him crashing into the cliff side. Without hesitation, Pan slammed a right-handed uppercut into Ikei's stomach. Blood spurted out from his mouth as his internal organs were getting crushed by the force of Pan's punch. She grabbed Ikei by his red hair and threw him toward the ground. As he fell, Pan stretched her arms out at her sides and formed a blue ball of energy in each of them. As she slammed her wrists together, she repeated the same technique she used on one of the Konata-jin insect statues.

"Totsugeki!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The two balls merged into a single blue beam and crashed with tremendous force into the fallen Ikei.

As the smoke cleared, Pan floated emotionlessly as Ikei could be seen crawling out of crater on the ground below. He rolled over onto his back and breathed heavily. His body was visibly damaged. Burns, bruises and cuts marked his upper body and his black pants were nearly torn to shreds. Pan watched as he struggled to stand on his own. It took him a few tries before he could muster enough strength to stand. Ikei glared at Pan with his one open eye; the one had been beaten shut by the Super Saiya-jin.

"You may think this is over Earthling…but I've only just begun," Ikei stated. He bent down into a power-up stance and closed his open eye. Kyou smirked and blasted him with a nearly transparent white light. Ikei stood up straight and grinned like a mad man. Pan still remained emotionless even though it seemed as if her opponent had just become healed. She had him beaten in every facet of battle; speed, power and overall knowledge. She can thank her grandfather for the last of her advantages. Vegeta and Trunks still stood quietly with Goten, still unconscious, lying behind them. A purple aura sprang up from seemingly nowhere around Ikei and his smile grew wider.

"I've never had to do this before," Ikei laughed. "Consider yourself lucky that you will be the first, to fight me like this," Ikei began shouting at the top of his lungs and the Earth began to shake. His upper body, which was previously relatively lanky but toned, began bulging. His muscles nearly tripled in size and his voice grew deeper. Once the transformation was complete, Ikei's body flashed a bright purple. Kyou and Shingai smiled at their newly transformed partner. Pan slowly descended from the sky and planted her feet firmly on the ground. In an instant, the two fighters shot off at each other and clashed at a mid-way point between the two. As the two warrior's elbows met, a loud sonic boom echoed through the battlefield. Each clash the two made sent shock waves and sonic booms across the area. It seemed as though neither one of them would gain an upper hand.

Pan planted her feet on a cliff wall and launched herself at Ikei at super speed. She tossed an energy blast at him but he casually brushed it aside with the back of his hand and continued toward her. Pan drew her fist back and just as she was about to connect, Ikei disappeared from view. The Saiya-jin felt a scorching energy attack burn her back and she plummeted toward the ground. Before she crashed, Pan placed a hand on the dirt and flipped up onto her feet. Ikei appeared out of nowhere and landed a crushing kick to Pan's ribs. She flew sideways into the rocks and bounced off; landing face first on the ground. Pan pushed herself off of the ground and looked forward at Ikei only to be met by a kick to the chin which sent her flying into the air. Ikei than happily fired an energy blast at the seemingly helpless girl. At the last possibly second, Pan regained her composure and rolled out of the path of the blast.

_I can't beat him like this. He's just too strong._

Pan gritted her teeth and glanced over at a now bored looking Vegeta. Even with the pain that the man in front of her had caused, she realized that to save the Earth she had to take her pride out of the equation and enlist the help of the only man capable of defeating the monster. She quickly powered up and shot off toward Vegeta and Trunks' location. Pan landed in front of Vegeta and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't care what you have to say about this right now but in order to save the planet, I need you to fight Ikei. You're our only hope right now Vegeta," the words that came out of her mouth pierced her heart but she knew it had to be done. Vegeta's signature smirk appeared on his face and he stepped forward. Ikei began walking toward the group.

"What, the girl doesn't want to play anymore?" he said sarcastically. Without any effort, Vegeta became a Super Saiya-jin himself and began walking toward his newly acquired target.

"You may be able to play with her but I'm going to put this simply. I'm going to kill you," Vegeta arrogantly proclaimed. Ikei could only laugh at the statement.

"You're going to kill me? If you had any sense, you'd know we are completely even right now. I've already taken care of two of you blonde-haired freaks so what would make you any different?" he asked. Vegeta gave a short laugh. His eyes narrowed and he let out a little growl. His golden aura instantly grew and the strands of his golden hair became more defined. Electricity crackled around him and Vegeta shot a smirk Ikei's way. The Konata-jin began backing away; frightened for his own safety. Vegeta slowly started walking toward Ikei.

"Not so tough now are you? I thought we were evenly matched," Vegeta spat. Ikei shot an energy blast at Super Vegeta but he batted it away with ease. The frightened Ikei shouted and dashed at him. He drew his fist back to hit Vegeta, but the experienced Saiya-jin grabbed his wrist before he could connect. Vegeta placed a hand on Ikei's chest and his palm lit up with yellow energy. He smiled at the wide-eyed Ikei and prepared to blast him to smithereens.

Right before he released the blast Vegeta was knocked aside by a white hot ball of energy that collided with his shoulder. He turned to see Shingai with his arm outstretched in his direction. Vegeta laughed.

"Afraid I was going to kill your friend eh? Well come on then. I'll take both of you on together," he said. Shingai turned to Kyou and the pink alien nodded to him. Shingai cracked his knuckles and shot off toward Super Saiya-jin Vegeta. Ikei, who had just composed himself, threw at punch at Vegeta's head while Shingai aimed a kick at his ribs. Vegeta easily jumped into the air, avoiding both blows. The two Konata-jins followed him in the air and engaged him in a high speed exchange of punches and kicks which Vegeta skillfully avoided.

While Vegeta fended off the two enemies Pan and Trunks were surprised by the sound of someone landing behind them. They immediately spun around and stood in fighting stances. A smiling Uub had just touched down with a small brown bag clutched in his left hand.

"Uub!" Pan and Trunks shouted in unison. Uub, eyeing Goten on the ground, knelt down next to him and pulled a small bean out of the brown bag he held in his hand and placed it into Goten's mouth. He moved Goten's mouth in a chewing motion, tilted his head back and rubbed his throat so he'd swallow it. Goten's eyes fluttered open and he saw Uub, Trunks and Super Saiya-jin Pan staring at him. He sat up under his own power and scratched the back of his head.

"What happened to you Pan?" Goten asked when he noticed Pan's golden hair. Pan frowned at her uncle and her eyes became glassy again.

"Dad's dead…" Pan said as tears began falling down her face again. Goten straightened himself up after hearing the remark.

"What?! Are you serious?" he questioned. He looked from Pan to Trunks who both nodded. "I can't believe it. My brother's dead," he stammered. Pan buried her head in Trunks' chest as she cried and he placed a hand on her back to console her. Trunks motioned for Uub to give him one of the Senzu beans for Pan and he immediately obliged the request. Trunks gave Pan the bean and she placed it into her mouth. After swallowing the bean, she felt her power swell inside of her and instantly knew she was a bit stronger than before. Knowing it was useless to exert anymore energy, her hair fell back to its normal black color. They looked to see Vegeta easily knocking back any advance by the two Konata-jin fighters. Every attack was blocked or reflected back at them. With one mighty energy blast, Vegeta knocked the two fighters a football field way from the battlefield. Shingai and Ikei slowly rose from the ground; hopeless looks across their faces.

"He's too powerful Shingai. He's just too strong!" Ikei said, defeated. Shingai grabbed his partner's arm and growled at him.

"It's not over Ikei! If you knew anything you'd know our battles are never over until we come out victorious! We have one option left. Close your eyes," Ikei obeyed Shingai and shut his open eye. Shingai powered up and purple energy surrounded the two fighters. With a scream, the Earth shook heavily and a bright purple light lit up the entire battlefield. Vegeta, who was still floating a hundred yards away from them, shielded his eyes from the bright light. As the light died down, Pan, Trunks, Goten and Uub stared, horror-filled, at the horizon. Over a rock formation floated a new warrior with features mixed from Shingai and Ikei. The new warrior landed and looked up at Vegeta with a smile. The fusion of Shingai and Ikei stood the same height as Shingai and had the muscle mass increase of Ikei. He wore no shirt or armor, but had black, baggy pants and brown boots. Vegeta could feel the monsters immense power as well, but hid his fear a bit better than the rest. Kyou laughed on the sidelines maniacally.

"Ah yes! The Konata-jin fusion technique! Meet Shikai ladies and gentlemen!" Goten turned to Trunks and motioned for him to kneel down next to him.

"You were right Trunks…we will need Gotenks…"

-

**Power Levels**

**Goten vs. Ikei**

**Goten – **19,000,000

**Super Saiya-jin Goten – **77,000,000

**Ikei – **145,000,000

**Pan vs. Ikei**

**Pan (base) – **76,000,000

**Pan (enraged) – **90,000,000

**Super Saiya-jin Pan – **155,000,000

**Ikei – **145,000,000

**Ikei (power-up) – **300,000,000

**Vegeta vs. Ikei and Shingai**

**Vegeta – **150,000,000

**Super Saiya-jin Vegeta – **300,000,000

**Super Saiya-jin 2 Vegeta – **700,000,000

**Ikei (power-up) – **300,000,000

**Shingai – **450,000,000

**Shikai – **2,700,000,000

**Senzu Healing**

**Pan – **95,000,000

**Goten – **25,000,000

**Uub – **220,000,000


End file.
